Poem
by Nanoprint76
Summary: It's nice to hear those three words. Fluff fic


**So this because I've been binge reading a lot of Spider-Man fanfic with lots of Ms. Marvel in it and I kind of got inspired by a picture of Pon and Zi. The images were funny, heartwarming and occasionally creepy.**

* * *

Peter and Carol have been dating for a while now. Peter broke down Carols walls, feelings were confessed, dates were had, and intimacy of all levels happened but those three little words have not been uttered yet. They know they love each other but those words never came out of either of them, and let's be honest sometimes it's just nice to hear.

We now find Carol and Peter crashed out on their couch in their apartment mindlessly walking network access television his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. Why? Because by some miracle nothing was wrong with the world currently other than the occasional jaywalker. Yep, nothing wrong, no disasters, no super-villain trying to take over the world, no Galacticus, or even bad food. All was good, _for now_.

As the television program continued on Peter suddenly remembered something.

"Hey" he said to Carol not looking away from the T.V.

"Yeah" she answered back also not looking away from the T.V.

"I wrote you a poem" still not looking away from the T.V.

That caught Carol's attention. For long as she had known and been with Peter he had never been poetic. Sure he was romantic; sweet and kind to fault; fun loving; always a gentlemen; and she couldn't help but remember that one time Peter literally charmed the pants off her. He talked a lot, yes, but a poet, no.

"Really?" Carol asked sitting up and looking at Peter with an amused and inquisitive face, interest peeked.

"Yup" he dug into his pocket pulling out a slip of paper holding it so that Carol couldn't see the contents.

"I wrote this for you the other day, but I had writers block all day so it's not very good and I couldn't come up with anything better." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Then how you didn't read it to me back then?" Carol asked

Peter cocked an eyebrow "Did you forget?"

Carol thought a moment then remembered yesterday's tiring fight that took all day, barely making it home and passing out in bed before 8:00 P.M. next to Peter.

"Oh Yeah" she said thoughtfully before turning her full attention back to him. "Well no time like present hit me with it."

"Like I said it's not very good, so please don't laught but here goes" Peter took a deep breath and began to read.

"_Roses are red Violets are blue_-"

Carol had a hand to mouth trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Hey come on" Peter said with fake hurt but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please go on." Still trying to stifle her laughter.

"You know just for that I'm going to start over." Carol rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

Peter took a deep breath and began again.

"_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_There's only one way to say this…_"

Peter looked right into Carols eyes. The intensity of his look wiped all amusement from her, this was no joke to him it was important.

_"…__And that's… I Love You."_

Her eye widened in surprise. He had said it those words that she longed to hear from him but also the same words that caused her so much pain in life but if she had to weigh her feelings and the pain then it was contest. Carol looked Peter in the eyes and took his hands in hers the paper forgotten. She gave him a loving smile and said,

"_When all others abandon you I will not _

_When all else fails you I will not_

_And it will be because of these three words I say to you_

_…__I Love You_"

There she did it, she said them and honestly. Best decision ever.

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes savoring this moment of their relationship. Carol then remembered something and a seductive smirk came onto her face.

"Hey?" she said

"Yeah?" he said

"Wanna see Secret Tattoo?" A mischievous glint in Carol's eye

"You have a Tatttoo?" Peter raised a curious brow. "I never saw any Tattoo."

"That's why it's called a _Secret_ Tattoo. Come on" she got up from the couch and tugged him towards the bedroom "I'll show it to you."

Peter for his part didn't put up much resistance. Not that he would … or could.

Fin

* * *

**There you have it. Fluff fluff fluffy. Peter's poem was from Bon and Zi and Carols was mine sorry if it's bad but whatever free has its uses. Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
